Moondance
by Raspberry Muffin
Summary: Nice lil fluffy songfic about Sam and Martin. Enjoy and pls review!


Here's another songfic, this time nice happy one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own WAT- CBS etc or the song- Micheal Bublè.

Sam smiled at Martin, their bodies swaying to the music. He grinned down at her, each of them so incredibly happy. She stood on tiptoes and kissed him gently. "I love you." she whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too." He said, holding her tighter.

Sam closed her eyes, letting the music wash over her, listening to the lyrics. Thinking about how well they seemed to fit how she was feeling.

_Well, it's a marvelous night for a Moondance_

_With the stars up above in your eyes_

_A fantabulous night to make romance_

Today had officially been one of the happiest days of her life. She was now Mrs Martin Fitzgerald. She was completely in love, and could stay dancing to this song forever, had she not wanted to go on their honeymoon.

The ceremony had been beautiful, and she remember looking out at the people, not sad that her family hadn't come. But glad that the people who mattered- Danny, Vivian and Jack had come.

_'Neath the cover of October skies_

_And all the leaves on the trees are falling_

_To the sound of the breezes that blow_

She giggled as he spun her round, twirling her to the music. Everyone around them could notice the love shining from them, the contentment that was in their eyes as they danced in the light.

Danny and Vivian smiled at them from the seats round the dance floor, glad that their friends had finally found someone that they could spend of their lives with.

_And I'm trying to please to the calling_

_Of your heart-strings that play soft and low_

_And all the night's magic seems to whisper and hush_

_And all the soft moonlight seems to shine in your blush_

"You're beautiful." he whispered softly. She blushed, still not used to the compliments that often fell from his lips. She felt beautiful when she was with him. He made her who she was.

She loved him so much, and she was so glad that they had made it this far. He was one of the things in her previously screwed up life that she was happy about.

_Can I just have one more Moondance with you, my love_

_Can I just make some more romance with you, my love_

Today had been perfect. Everything she had dreamed of when she had been a little girl, still young enough to believe in the simplicity of some things. And young enough to dare to dream. This day had made her feel like that again, like she could dare to dream when she was with him. And some dreams that she had given up on over the years were actually coming true.

_Well, I wanna make love to you tonight_

_I can't wait 'til the morning has come_

_And I know that the time is just right_

She sighed, snuggling into him. "How did I get so lucky to find you?" she asked.

He smiled, "I could say the same thing about you Samantha Fitzgerald."

"I like that, it sounds so right." She paused, "Hey, you remember where we first heard this song?"

"Errr..." Martin frowned in concentration. "Should I?"

Sam smirked, "Well I certainly do."

"Right." His face cleared, a little grin coming over his face. "It was the song we danced to at your place the first night we made love."

She nodded. "If I remember right, the night started off something like this..." She reached up and kissed him passionately.

_And straight into my arms you will run_

_And when you come my heart will be waiting_

_To make sure that you're never alone_

Sam giggled as he carried her bridal style through the doors to their hotel room. He had insisted on being traditional, even though she had offered to carry him.

They got into the room and gasped. It was beautiful, filled with lilies, orchids and roses. And there was a plate of strawberries and a bottle of champagne on a little table by the bed.

Sam walked over to the mirror where a note had been stuck up.

She opened it and read it, then handed it to Martin with a smile.

'Hope you like the decorations.' it read. 'Have a fun night! from Danny and Vivian.'

He smirked, trust them.

_There and then all my dreams will come true, dear_

_There and then I will make you my own_

_Any time I touch you, you just tremble inside_

_And I know how much you want me that you can't hide _

Sam sauntered over to him, holding out a strawberry. Grinning wickedly, she let him take a bite, before kissing him hard.

Moving backwards, their lips still locked, she manuvered them towards the bed where they fell onto it, hands pulling at buttons- eager to get their clothes off.

After all, what do you expect on a wedding night?

_My love, my love_

_I just want one more moondance with you_

_Yes I do_


End file.
